Chat room with the cullens
by Bitches-Love-Canons
Summary: Emmett decided to make everyone a user for a chat room. Everyone one of them is logged on and they are chatting! their usernames are ate the top!


ok! so..i was bored..had this idea..hope you like! R&R! thx!

Chatroom with the Cullens

summery:

Emmett decided to make everyone a user for a chat room. Everyone one of them is logged on and they are chatting!

Emmett- monkey-man

Alice- Tinkerbell  
>Rosalie- Hot $$<p>

Jasper- Chill-Pill  
>Edward- Eddiekins<p>

Bella- Klutzyhumangurl

Carlisle- Hotdoc  
>Esme- Motherbirdie<p>

Little boy- Andy

Everyone's logged in.

Hot$$: Emmett, change my name.

Monkey-man: why Rosealie? i like it!

Hotdoc: I agree.

Everyone but daddy:

WHAT?

Hotdoc: i meant, i agree with rosealie, i don't want my daughter to have that as her username.

Hot$$: aww, thx dad ;D

Hotdoc: So Emmett, please change it.

Monkey-man: but why?

Hotdoc: Becuz i said so.

Monkey-man: but y did u say so?

Hotdoc: Bcause i can.

Monkey-man: why can you?

Motherbirdie: ...just do it, Emmett.

Monkey-man: FINE!

Eddiekins: while your at it, change mine too.

Monkey-man: but i like yours :(

Klutzyhumangurl: so do i!

Eddiekins: Bella?

Klutzyhumangurl: what? It's adorable!

Eddiekins: :((((

Klutzyhumangurl: fine. Emmybear, change it.

Hotdoc: Emmett please just do it.

Monkey-man: Fine!

( monkey-man logs off)

(Andy logs in)

Tinkerbell: uhh, who are u?

Andy: i don't know, leave me alone, you freak!

( Monkey-man logs back in)

Monkey-man: Ha! who's this squirt?

Andy: leave me alone or i'll kick ur nuts!

Monkey-man: you don't even know where i live, kid

Andy: well, i can find out!

Everyone but Andy & monkeyman:

...

monkey-man: see if you can reach them, squrit.

Hotdoc: Emmett!

Andy: i do karate!

Monkey-man: ohh, i'm sooo scared!

Andy: i'll find out where you live, just you watch!

Monkey-man: you make me laugh, kid. well, you know, i'm a vampire

and i'm super strong, so if you try to kick my nuts, i could break you in a snap,

and if you try to run away, i could use my vampire-speed and get you in less than a second.

Everyone but Andy & monkey-man:

EMMETT!

Andy: O_O_O_O mommy! ( Andy logs off)

Hotdoc: EMMETT! that was very bad! you could have the volturi over here in a second!

Eddiekins: oh, back already, are u?

Monkey-man: shut up! your being mean 2 me! Daddy, tell Edward 2 be nice 2 me!

Hotdoc: Edward, that wasn't very nice.

Eddiekins: you were thinking that, though ;D

Hotdoc: ...maybe...maybe not..

Monkey-man: hey! ;( ( oh, edward and rose, refresh ur pages and you'll see ur changed names)

Womanizer: Really, Emmett, you changed my name to "Womanizer"? how immature.

Klutzyhumangurl: _ it's tru, u r a womanizer!

Womanizer: grr... ;(

Klutzyhumangurl: * cyber smooch*

Womanizer: ...?

(Klutzyhumangurl logs off)

Womanizer: !

Womanizer: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Everyone but Womanizer:

O_O

Womanizer: ;D

Everyone but womanizer: ...

( klutzyhumangurl logs back on)

Smokein' hot $$: Emmett, change my name.

Monkey-man: no! i like it!

smokein'hot $$: CHANGE. IT. OR NO SE* FOR TWO WEEKS!

monkey-man: !

monkey-man: fine! i'll change it!

HotDoc: erhm..

Klutzyhumangurl: change mine too? * puppy eyes*

Monkey-man: O_O can't ...resist...THE PUPPY EYES!

Womanizer: change mine, too!

Monkey-man: FINE.

( monkey-man logs off)

Womanizer: Bella? y change ur's? it's cute!

Klutzthumangurl: so was Eddiekins. *burn*

Womanizer: ...point taken..

Tinkerbell: lol.

Chill-pill: Is Esme even on here still?

Motherbirdie: yes, i am, jasper.

Chill-pill: ok, good. :D

Womanizer: i want my name to be pianoman..

Everyone but Womanizer & Monkey-man:

...

Womanizer: wut?

everyone but womanizer & monkey-man:

nothing..

( monkey-man logs in)

Monkey-man: I'm BAAAACCKKK! click refresh.

Prettypinkrose: aww, thx Emmy!

Monkey-man: :3

Lonely virgin: DAD!

monkey-man: opps, lol!

Hotdoc: Emmett, your asking 4 it.

Monkey-man: you told me to change it, and i did!

Lonely virgin: to lonely virgin!

Monkey-man: sorry, i'm just speaking the truth!

chocolatebells: ...

Everyone but chocolatebells & lonely virgin :

...?

Chocolatebells: ummm...yeah...

Lonely virgin: * hides in corner*

Monkey-man: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! BELLA'S TURNED EDWARD INTO A MAN!

GOOD JOB, BELLS!

Motherbirdie: OME! my baby is all grown up!

Hotdoc: wow, umm..are you at least engagged?

Tinkerbell: LOL. wait, if your engagged, can i plan the wedding, PPPPLLLEEEAASSEE?

Chill-pill: umm..disturbing images...

prettypinkrose: good job, bella. edward's no longer a prude.

Lonelyvirgin: Emmett, change my name.

monkey-man: fine! this is the last time, tho!

Lonelyvirgin: fine.

( monkey-man logs off.)

* five minutes later*

( monkey-man logs back in)

Monkey-man: ok, loverboy, refresh.

Mindreadersince1918: not my first choice, but it's ten times better.

Monkey-man: :D

Tinkerbell: i'm bored. Jasper,rose, Esme, lets go shopping.

motherbirdie: ok. :3

Chill-pill: D: fine

prettypinkrose: :D

Monkey-man: i'm bored, i'm gonna go play halo 3.

( tinkerbell,motherbirdie,Chillpill,prettypinkrose & monkey-man log off)

Hotdoc: i'm gonna go to the hospital for the night shift. bye, guys.

( Hotdoc logs off)

mindreadersince1918: Bella...

Chocolatebells: yes, Edward?

mindreadersince1918: you thinking what i'm thinking?

Chocolatebells: ..maybe...;)

mindreadersince1918: get your cute butt up here.

Chocolatebells: your word, my command, loverboy!

(mindreadersince1918 & chocolatebells log off)

A/N please review!


End file.
